Monsters Aren't Born, They Are Made
by cecld16
Summary: Khan never used to be evil, He never used to want to see lights fade from peoples eyes as he killed them. He never used to want to fight or kill, it was something he had to do for survival and that was it...This is how everything changed... Khans Past...
1. Chapter 1

Two scientists and two body guards walked up towards to the crumbling building. Peter Harris with blonde hair and a slight crooked nose sighed "I still don't understand why you want him, you sure about this? Isn't he a bit to young?"

Peter Harris could be rather harsh at times but he was more caring when it came to children and what they were going to do made him uneasy, his partner however was the complete opposite as Rose Riches rolled her eyes at him "His perfect for one of our test case, from what I saw of the kid, he was tough and resilient"

Peter cast the area a wary glance as he said "Every child would have to be to survive in this place"

To put it simply they were in the pits, this place was were almost every poor person survived, that lived outside the city borders where all the trash was thrown out, anything the city didn't need they through out, this also included people…

Many criminals and thugs that had done minimal crimes were thrown here. Other poor people that traveled to this city, hoping for a better life but were not aloud in the city once they arrived, usually due to how little they earned or if they had not paid properly for the rights to enter the city.

Basicly scum and peasants and people of the streets lived here, it was an extremely rough neibourhood.

They had come here to do some research and possibly find a test subject, Peter remembered the day they found the kid…Or more like he found them.

_Before they had come to this deserlet place, A couple of days ago, Rose was watching their test subjects, some were playing with each other, others were chatting while some were very quite, sitting in the quarantined room, looking miserable. Rose scowled in irritation at the children. "Whats wrong now Riches?" One of her officers asked with a sigh. _

_Rose pulled a face as she said slowly "These are going to be are solders? They are pathetic, weak children and-"_

_Her head officer said sternly "We haven't given any of them the serum yet, obviously they are all going to be like normal children, as we've told you, the doctor every year will give them some serum that will slowly change them and eventually they all will become the solders we need to end the wars"_

_Rose looked at the children, many didn't have parents, they were abandoned or the parent had given them up but all of them had come from within cites and nice homes, she could tell just by looking at them, each child however was tall and looked like they had the potential to be athletes when they grow up. _

_They were all ages around 7 to 10. _

_She asked Harry, her head officer "Have got any from the street?"_

_Harry replied "Two, Karla Evens and Jacob Price, they both have been taken out for fighting…each other" _

_Rose who had started to look hopeful, scowled again, it was good they were fighting but not each other…Not yet anyway, that was meant to be saved for when they were all injected with the super serum, Rose looked at all of them then though something was missing, she could feel it. _

_And their was only one solution for it, there were hundreds of children in different valcilities, they had stopped gathering more children for the experiment a couple of weeks ago but still… _

_Rose said slowly "One more"_

_Harry raised his eyebrows as he said "I'm sorry?"_

_Rose said "Let me find one more child for this experiment, please, I just have this gut feeing I need one more, I'll take Peter Harris with me, his an expert with relating to children isn't he?"_

_After some pleading her head officer agreed once he talked to their boss. The next day she was meeting up with Peter Harris, he was with two body guards looking uncomfortable as he said "I know we're going to a rough place but the body guards, really?" Where are we going anyway? _

_Rose smirked as she said "The Great City Of Aria" _

_Peter blinked "What? That place is the riches place on earth, I thought you wanted a street kid? Not a pompous, spoilt-"_

_Rose rolled her eyes "Outside the borders of The Great City Of Aria" _

_Peter paled, his eyes widening "No! Seriously? We'll be killed! Haven't you heard all the murders that go on down there?"_

_Rose packed her stuff in the Car as the two body guards got in the back of the car, being silent. But Peter carried on "Its no place for people like us! We can't be seen down there! Don't you know how many murderes every day that happens there? Over 50 people get killed each day! " _

_Rose said as she got into the car "Thats why we have the body guards with us idiot" _

_Rose tapped the chair next to her "So are you coming or not? I have every mind to report your cowedness to our boss if you don't come with me" She threatened, allowing herself to turn very cold and intimidating. _

_She smirked inwardly as Peter looked slightly shaken then he quickly got into the car with her then she started the engine and of they went on their journey. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It took them a couple of weeks to get to the outskirts of the Great City Of Aria as it was quite far away and they had to go through a couple deserts along the way. _

_They arrived at a dirty, slightly dark, suspiosios market to get some food. They glanced around nervously as they entered the market. Everyone looked dodgy and dangerous. Rose kept her cool but Peter who wasn't a solder or a field adgent looked very scared. _

_Their body guards stood near them, glaring menacingly at anyone who looked at them with suspicion. _

_It was quite with lots of different people in huddles talking quietly to each other and Rose noticed them passing something that looked suspiosly like drugs around, a couple of people were leaning on buildings smoking, watching them through narrowed eyes. _

_The air around them seemed to be tight with pollution and everyone that lived there looked grubby, hard, dodgy and dangerous. Rose thought with disgust as she wrinkled her nose this is what we are fighting for? This humanity should be slaughtered so we don't get poisoned by these filth. The super solders would take care of that, Rose then thought with a grimace as they made their way up to a market stall, well if they even are a success that is…._

_One of the market guys that controlled a stall sneered at them as they approached him "I don't sell to outsiders" _

_Peter gave Rose a nervous glance as she said sweetly "Surely you do something different this once?" He was about to argue with her then he spotted the two burly body guards behind her, who were cracking their knuckles at him, as she was waiting for the man to make his decision, Rose frowned, feeling somehow her pockets on her long coat felt lighter. _

_Peter suddenly yelled "Hey you!" _

_Rose spun around to see a small boy, running through the crowd, extremely fast with something clutched in his hand, Rose's eyes widened, her hand went to her pocket. her purse! That little freak! _

_Rose shouted "After him!" _

_Peter, Rose and the body guards ran after the small boy. _

_The chase was on. _

_Peter felt himself tiring out pretty quickly, god dam that kid was fast, how old was he? 5? 6? Peter thought with a groan, I'm not cut out for this. The group were sure they were faster but the boy seemed to know the place by heart, he found ally ways to run down that they couldn't find. Rose some how got a hold of his leg but he kicked out hard, slamming his foot into her face, if it had been anywhere else it wouldn't have hurt. _

_Rose was much stronger than him but the boy managed to slam the heel of his foot right into her nose with force. Rose let go in surprise and pain. _

_After managing to check that it wasn't broken Rose started to run after the kid again then she skidded to her halt, her eyes widening as the boy suddenly jumped and caught a ledge from a window then climbed on to a tall gate from the low ledge. He balanced on the gate easily, reaching for a rope that was hanging from another side of a small cracking, building, just tall enough to get our of their reach then with the rope pulled himself up the building and on top of it, all this happened in only a couple of seconds. _

_Rose yelled angrily, trying to reach him "Give me my money back kid!" _

_The boy had long, rugged black raven hair and cool, sharp blue eyes as his lips curled up into a smirk as he said, his voice slightly accented but still with that slightly high pitch child like voice and with cheek, like a school boy talking back to his teacher "No can do mam"_

_Then with a mocking salute the boy walked away, probably climbing down the building a different way down, somewhere they couldn't reach._

_Peter let out a laugh, half gasping from the chase the boy had given them "You were just out witted by a, like what? 6 year old kid?" _

_But with that statement Rose's anger seemed to vanish, her eyes narrowed and suddenly Peter didn't like the look in her eyes as she said staring after the boy, looking deep in thought "Indeed I was Harris, Indeed I was…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Present-

Now here they were, where the boy was staying, Rose had a tracking device in her purse thats how they managed to find him. And Rose had made up her mind, she wanted this boy to be part of her super solder experiment and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They walked into the metal crumbling building. It looked like it had been meant to be a some sort of huge house but it was crumbling and huge parts were missing like someone started building the house then just left it like that one day, though this must have been years and years ago as the dust and grime that settled in this place stank of time.

Peter following hesitantly behind, suddenly they all stiffened as they heard sobs? Someone was crying, they rounded the corner then they grimaced as a coppery smell insulted their noses. Peter let out a horrified gasp and everyone stared as they saw a small girl lying against the wall, crying, she looked around, 5? Maybe even 4. She was sobbing and blood ran down the right side of her cheek as if…As if someone had hit her.

Peter was the first to run towards her and kneel down gently besides her, thought she backed away from him, crying harder, Her eyes looked at him with fear as she backed up more against the wall. Peter said trying to calm her "Relax child, I'm not going to-"

"Harris!" Rose said angrily "Look down"

Peter looked down, he stiffened in surprise as he saw a purse…Rose's purse just as he was trying to figure out what was going on, suddenly there was a click of a gun being loaded and he heard "_Get the hell away from my sister!_"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter twisted around quickly to see a gun being pointed at him and Rose and their body guards. But the surprising thing was the person that was holding the gun steady and accurately as if he'd wielded a gun many, many times before…The boy that had stollen Rose's purse.

He heard Rose mutter "Amazing"

Peter held himself back from shouting at her, how was this amazing? Peter said gently, trying not to alarm the kid any more "Can you put that down, someone might get hurt-"

The child sneered "Yeah, I'm betting, unless you get away from my sister right now, It'll be you!" There was a dangerous light in the kids eyes that made Peter back up slightly, surprised at the tone in the boys voice, there wasn't any fear, just anger and it sounded like it was something the boy was used to doing.

Peter asked reassessing the boy "How old are you?"

He replied coldly "8"

Peter blinked startled, he had looked so young…He was small, very small for someone that age and he looked very skinny, to skinny for Peters liking. The clothes he wore were to big for him and his face gaunt. Peter asked calmly and as if he was talking to an adult, knowing a kid of 8 knows when they were being talked down to "So how does a child of your age know how to fire a gun?"

He said stiffly, glancing at his sister "So we can survive"

Peter said softly "Can I have a look at her? What happened?"

The boy didn't answer, glaring at the doctor.

Peter pleaded to him "I can help her"

Peter could see the inside struggle within the boy, he didn't trust them but he knew his sister needed help, Peter added "Please"

For what seemed like hours the boy finally nodded but trained his gun on Peter as he growled "If you hurt her, I will shoot you"

Peter nodded, holding the kids gaze he said "Then I would have deserved it"

The boy blinked at him, startled by the response, but he let Peter walk over to his sister.

Rose finally spoke up but it was to Peter as if the children where completely not there "So what do you think Harris? The boy has a strong spirit though his physical aspects seem to be lacking…I'm slightly disappointed"

The boy looked at her, the confusion and mistrust showing on his face. Peter looked up sharply "You still want to take him? His to small, he'll never catch up with the others and he has a sister!"

Rose told him coldly "I have made up my mind, you want to challenge my authority John?"

Peter John Harris backed down quickly, releasing she was now thretoning to get him fired, she was close with their boss and had fired people before who has disobeyed her as he said more formally "I apolig-"

"Take me? Take me where? Who the hell are you people?!" The child who had started to lower his gun had it straightened out, pointing at both of them now, Peter noted an edge of panic had crept into the boys voice along with his anger.

Rose said with a smirk "You first kid"

The boy licked his lips nervously and put himself in between them and his sister but his expression remained cold and hard, as he said stiffly "Khan, My names Khan"


	5. Chapter 5

Khan demanded "I answered your question, now you answer mine!"

Rose said her smile suddenly becoming stiff "Your coming with us kid, for a science experiment"

Peter didn't like it when she didn't ask him but just told him, like he didn't have a choice, Khan seemed to get this as well as he said coldly "You seemed to be under the impression I'll come with you willingly"

Rose said sweetly "Oh you will" She gave a slight nod to one of the security guards then everything happened to quickly for Peter to relise what was going on, the guard moved so fast Khan didn't have time to react as the gun was knocked from his hands then the guard grabbed his wounded sister and pointed the gun at her.

Peter gasped in horror "Rose-!"

Rose snapped "Shut up, I said I'd get him on this program and no matter what, if I have to do this to get him to corporate I will"

Khan was still, frozen in shock and fear for his sisters life.

His sister cried even more, her eyes looking pleadingly at her big brother for him to help her, he always helps me, he never fails to save me she thought.

"L-let her go" Khan said, his voice cracking.

Peter took pity at how vulnerable Khan now looked, how small and fragile.

Rose said calmly "Come with us and your sister won't get killed, I think its an easy decision to make"

When Khan didn't reply straight away, the guard thumb went to the trigger and Khan suddenly cried desperately "All right, all right! I'll go, j-just don't hurt her!"

Rose grinned "Excellent, your sister can come with us as well"

Peter felt grief and slight anger run through him, he knew that Rose was going to put his sister through the experiments to, Khan had a slim chance of survival because of his build, he was so skinny and small, his sister on the other hand? No chance.

She was simply to young to survive the program.

Peter felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched Khan run to his sister and check her over, muttering soothing words and pulling her close to him. Peter wondered what had happened to there parents? But with so many murderers happening around this place Peter had a few fair guesses at what had happened, he shuddered.

"Aria, you all right? I'm here now, every things going to be okay, I promise you" Khan said gently, slowly his sister, Aria, stopped sobbing and snuggled up to him and smiled slightly as she asked her voice soft and far to innocent to live in a place like this "Promise?"

Khan said firmly, making her look up at him and into his eyes "I promise"

Peter grimaced looking away, knowing very soon that promise would be shattered in a million pieces.

Soon they reached the Car, Rose told the security guards to get their own ride as there wouldn't be room for them in the Car with the two children.

Khan and Aria sat in the back with Peter while Rose sat in the driving seat.

Very soon after an hour of driving Aria had fallen asleep in her brothers arms. Khan looked at her as he murmured "I'll always protect you"

And Aria smiled in her sleep.


End file.
